14 Things about Percy Weasley
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: My take on the most studious Weasley. Who knew 14 simple things could really reveal much about a person?


14 things you never knew about Percy Weasley:

When he was born, he had brown hair.

Everyone one was shocked. If Molly and Arthur Weasley weren't so madly in love with each other and more faithful than any other couple this would have turned out a scandal. But fortunately, the brown hair fell out and the bright red Weasley hair grew in the next morning.

Out of all the Weasley children, he was the only one that it happened to and when his mother told him when he was younger he thought that made him special. But now he just wonders if even at birth he knew that he didn't belong.

Percy hates frogs. He despises them, they scare him witless.

He made sure never to tell anyone and just side step any encounters with the disgusting amphibians. When he sees the twins tormenting Ron about his phobia of spiders Percy thought he was the smart one by never giving the twins the chance to make fun of him; but when he watches as his mother soothes Ronald's fears and hears the twins come back to apologize he thinks doubts his choice sometime.

He loved them all equally, but out of all his siblings, Percy was the most jealous of Ron.

Sure, Bill was the cool Head Boy, Charlie was the Quidditch Capitan, The twins were Jokesters Extraordinaire, and Ginny was the beautiful popular sister.

But Ron was the Hero.

The fact that Ron doesn't realize his potential just infuriates him.

How can someone not know when **EVERYBODY** likes them?

How is he inferior when **THE CHOSEN ONE** trusts him more than anyone else?

How in the name of Merlin could he be insecure when he found his intelligent and gorgeous soul mate at the age of **ELEVEN**?

How could he not believe in himself when he **SAVED THE ENTIRE WORLD?**

It annoyed him to no ends whenever Ron was unconfident. If Percy did half the things his brother accomplished, Percy would have jumped at the chance to tell everyone how important it was and how seriously they should take it.

But maybe that was the reason he didn't get that honor.

It didn't matter that Ron never listened to his request to stay away from Harry, because Ron did what Percy did, stick by the side he thought was right.

The only problem was that Ron chose the right side, and as much as Percy loved his brother that was one too many perfections to ever forgive.

The one person that Percy admired beyond all else was his father. When he was little he would follow him around everywhere and try to do what his "daddy" did, he thought he was the man that could do any and everything. He was Percy's hero.

Percy was always ambition, but he could remember the exact time he wanted to work at the ministry.

When Percy was eleven, his father and him went to purchase his wand. On their way out of Ollivander's with his new wand when they met a small, pale, blonde family. The Malfoy's, especially Lucius, taunted his father about his terrible job in the ministry and how he couldn't amount to anything. The tall man looked down at Percy and sniffed, " Tsk. You can't even buy him new robes Arthur? I could put a good word for you with the Minister." He said with a dangerous smirk. Percy stared at the man with great dislike, How dare he say something like that to his father! He knew then that wanted to be the person that could stand up for his father and be able to say that 'No, I will talk to the Minister for my father.'

Percy knew then that he no longer could be careless; he had to work hard to get into that High position.

But after all that hard work getting a position where he could defend his family, it felt like they were all turning on him. The day he came home expecting warm congrats for his promotion turned into his nightmare-none of his family cared. After years of hard work and taunts and being put down, Percy couldn't control his feelings when his father suggested that he was only given the position in order to SPY on his family. Percy Weasley Exploded.

But as usual, they were right and he was wrong.

He never forgave himself for ever saying those words to his father, and he never forgave himself for leaving.

Percy still hates himself for leaving, but he realized that because of it the best thing in his life happened.

He met Audrey.

Percy was at the pub drinking his weight in Firewhiskey , when she came over grabbed his glass and told him to buck up and stop whining.

He never expected the witch who worked with him to care.

Especially since she was the kind of witch that was tall and lean, with beautiful black hair going down her back with a streak of blue along her face and a mischievous smile that every man in their office knew with admiration. When he brought her over to the Burrow and saw the expressions on everyone's faces; was the first time Percy had laughed since the war.

He thought he could never be happier on his wedding day.

Then they had Molly and Lucy.

He still to this day blames himself for Fred's death.

He wakes up crying and Audrey holds him and tells him that everything will be okay…he only wished that was true.

It could only be okay with Fred.

He named George the Godfather to Lucy and Ron the Godfather to Molly.

Percy never thought his daughter's personalities would match them so perfectly.

When Percy died, he had everybody around his death bed (except everyone older than him) and smiled,

" I guess it my turn to leave you all again." And with a laugh his eyes closed.

A/N- So I hope it wasn't too cliché. I really wanted to do these and I think they are kind of fun. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to send them to me. I will do any character for the Harry Potter Universe, promise! Please Review if you liked it and even if you didn't, just tell me what you think. I don't know if I should do Ron or Rose next so….maybe I will leave that up to you guys! Review


End file.
